Maux de Passe
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Après toutes ces années, Tony aurait-il encore des choses à cacher à Pepper? Pre-IM1.


S'il y avait bien une chose dont Pepper Potts avait horreur, c'était les répondeurs. Tous, sans exception. Ils avaient beau être professionnels, humoristiques, ou bien très courts, ils annonçaient tous la même chose : elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait, la personne à qui elle voulait parler.

Trois fois. Cela faisait trois fois ce matin qu'elle tombait sur celui de son génie de patron, Tony Stark. Ce dernier n'avait pas jugé utile de venir travailler, sans doute en train de se remettre de la cuite monumentale qu'il s'était prise la veille, à une soirée où il avait été invité. Son comportement avait une fois de plus été vivement critiqué le matin même dans les journaux. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait fort en embarquant avec lui à la fin de la soirée les cinq candidates au titre de _Miss Universe_ présentes. S'il continuait ainsi, il se retrouverait dans le Livre des Records pour le nombre hallucinant de ses conquêtes.

Alors qu'elle tentait pour la quatrième fois de joindre son boss, Pepper soupira. Il était à peine 9 heures, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle. Mais encore une fois, c'était à elle de faire le travail de Tony à la place de ce dernier, et elle était bloquée par un malheureux mot de passe. En effet, le dossier qu'elle devait consulter se trouvait sur l'ordinateur portable personnel de Stark, et il n'avait pas pensé à communiquer ce fichu mot de passe à son assistante, la laissant ainsi se débrouiller.

Et encore une fois, ce maudit répondeur se mit en route. Très bien, si c'était comme ça, elle irait directement le chercher, ce mot de passe. S'emparant rapidement de son sac, Pepper quitta _Stark Industries_ précipitamment, direction la maison d'Anthony Stark, qui allait entendre parler d'elle. Quelle était l'utilité d'un téléphone portable si le propriétaire de l'appareil n'y répondait jamais ? Son entreprise pouvait bien être en train de brûler qu'il n'en saurait rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pepper arriva à la villa de Malibu, et claqua violemment la porte de sa voiture. L'ordinateur portable sous le bras, elle entra sans s'annoncer à l'intérieur. Pas de signe de vie dans le salon, Tony devait être dans son atelier.

« _Bonjour, mademoiselle Potts. Que puis-je faire pour vous_ ? »

C'était JARVIS, l'Intelligence Artificielle de la maison. Il gérait également la sécurité, prévenant le propriétaire d'une quelconque intrusion.

« JARVIS, où est Tony ?

_- Monsieur Stark n'est pas encore descendu. Il est dans sa chambre_. »

Pepper grommela. Il était neuf heures passés, elle galérait toute seule à gérer son entreprise, ses rendez-vous, ses dossiers depuis plus de deux heures, elle était paniquée à l'idée que la moindre chose se passe mal, et lui était en train de _dormir_ ? Elle monta les escaliers menant au premier étage en vitesse, et fit irruption dans la chambre de Tony, sans se soucier de savoir s'il était seul ou non.

Par un heureux hasard, il était seul à occuper le lit, et Pepper en fut tout de même soulagée. Il était déjà bien assez pénible de devoir s'occuper des diverses conquêtes du milliardaire le matin, elle aimerait ne pas avoir à les surprendre en pleine action...

Tony était étendu sur le lit, recouvert simplement par un drap bien trop fin pour cacher les détails de son corps, et Pepper ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder un court instant sur le dos nu de son patron, puis sur le galbe de ses fesses, qu'elle imaginait musclées à souhait. Elle trouva presque dommage que ces dernières soient recouvertes par le drap.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits (_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potts ! C'est ton patron, et tu fantasmes sur son corps d'athlète !_), Pepper ordonna d'une voix basse à JARVIS d'ouvrir les volets afin de laisser entrer le soleil dans la pièce. L'IA s'exécuta, et à la seconde où la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière aveuglante, la jeune femme entendit grogner Tony, dérangé par la lumière. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rendormir, et n'entendit pas son patron jurer d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller qui couvrait son visage.

« Tony ! Il serait plus que temps de vous lever. »

Ce dernier, semblant reconnaître la voix de son assistante, tourna la tête pour voir en effet le visage de Pepper, visiblement contrariée.

« Pepper ? S'qui s'passe ? »

Pepper haussa un sourcil. Au réveil, Tony était plutôt difficile à déchiffrer. Elle ne céda pas à son envie de lui lancer un seau d'eau glacé à la figure, et soupira.

« J'ai besoin du mot de passe de votre ordinateur personnel. »

Tony cligna des yeux, puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il aurait fait la même tête si elle lui avait parlé chinois. Elle crut entendre quelque chose comme « _Laissez-moi une minute_ », puis elle le vit bâiller. Il se décida enfin à se lever, et Pepper se retourna au dernier moment, laissant un peu d'intimité à son boss. Non pas qu'elle n'ai pas eu envie d'assister au spectacle, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'avait rappelée à l'ordre.

Une fois qu'il eut enfilé le jean qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et le tee-shirt à l'effigie de Black Sabbath étendu sur une chaise, il semblait enfin prêt à écouter Pepper. Cette dernière prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas retenu un mot de ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire au cours des cinq dernières minutes. Eh oui, la patience était l'une des qualités qu'il fallait avoir si on voulait travailler pour cet homme. Elle répéta donc la raison de sa venue ici.

« Le mot de passe de cet ordinateur. J'en aurais besoin, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Tony sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise (chose assez rare, pourtant), et se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était donc confirmé, quelque chose le tracassait. Mais Pepper n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, elle avait une quantité assez importante de travail qui l'attendait chez _Stark Industries_, et si peu de temps pour tout faire. Alors si lui aussi refusait de l'aider... Elle se sentit obligée de le relancer.

« Je vous écoute ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il était visiblement en train de réfléchir à une excuse à lui sortir, mais il devait pourtant deviner qu'elle ne se laisserait pas berner facilement. Elle travaillait pour lui depuis quoi, huit ans ? Elle le connaissait par cœur. Il sortit de son silence quelques secondes plus tard.

« Donnez-moi cet ordinateur, je vais rentrer le mot de passe. »

Pepper s'exécuta, et alors qu'elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il écrivait, il s'arrêta.

« Pepper, un mot de passe est confidentiel. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas de ne pas regarder...

- Pardon ? »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme était vraiment gonflé. D'abord, elle faisait _son_ travail à _sa_ place, elle se chargeait de sauver _son_ entreprise, et il agissait comme ça avec elle ?

« Tony, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est moi qui suis en train de gérer vos affaires chez _Stark Industries_ car vous n'avez pas daigné venir travailler ce matin. Je suis en sueur depuis deux heures car je gère tous les rendez-vous que vous n'honorerez pas aujourd'hui. J'avais juste besoin d'un simple dossier que vous avez sauvegardé dans cet ordinateur, et vous me refusez l'accès à ces données ?! »

Tony fut surpris de la réaction de Pepper. Là, elle était réellement en pétard. En général, elle arrivait à se contenir dans de pires situations. Il se hâta donc de taper ledit mot de passe alors qu'elle était occupée à laissez sortir toute cette colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis quelques heures.

« C'est vous, il me semble, qui ne répondez jamais à votre téléphone, vous-

- Pepper...

- N'êtes jamais joignable, je me donne un mal de chien pour réparer vos bêtises, pour calmer vos clients quand ils découvrent que vous ne pourrez pas les recevoir aujourd'hui, et vous venez encore m'ennuyer avec _ça_ ? »

Pepper se stoppa net, à bout de souffle, et rouge comme une tomate. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps, de montrer que non, elle n'était pas prête à tout supporter de la part de son patron. Tony ne savait pas quoi dire, mais pensa que quand la jeune femme était en colère, elle était encore plus sexy. Il n'exprima pas cette pensée à voix haute, inutile de la provoquer davantage.

« Pepper ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'acquiescer. La colère était partie, laissant place à une zénitude totale. Elle devrait se mettre en colère plus souvent, ça permet d'évacuer une grande quantité de stress.

« Et ce mot de passe ? »

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, et sa voix n'en était que plus sexy. Sans le vouloir, Tony laissa libre court à ses fantasmes, qui mettaient en scène Pepper, habillée en cuir avec une-

« Tony ? »

Il dut rapidement reprendre ses esprits avant que la jeune femme ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Heureusement qu'il était assis, sinon elle aurait pu remarquer la manifestation physique des pensées peu catholiques de son boss.

« C'est bon, l'ordinateur est déverrouillé.

- J'aimerais que vous me communiquiez ce mot de passe, j'en aurais sans doute besoin une nouvelle fois à l'avenir. »

Pepper était redevenue Pepper, avec son calme et son professionnalisme hors pairs. Un stylo à la main, les jambes croisées, il n'en fallut pas plus à Tony pour replonger dans ses pensées peu appropriées à la situation. Une chose était sûre, il fallait qu'elle parte, et au plus vite. Sinon, elle n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la situation dans laquelle il était, et se remettrait à lui hurler dessus. Il entendait déjà les mots « dégoûtant », « dépravé », ou encore « déplacé », qu'elle utiliserait à coup sûr pour qualifier son état.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tony se décida à le lui dicter. Elle allait hurler... Pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« K.I.N.K.Y.P.O.T.T.S. »

Il fallut un instant à Pepper pour comprendre ce que Tony venait de lui dicter. Au début, elle crut que les lettres avaient été choisies au hasard, puis elle se rendit compte que ce mot était en réalité deux mots assemblés, deux mots qui n'allaient, selon elle, pas du tout ensemble : _Kinky Potts _(Note de l'auteur : en anglais, 'kinky' signifie 'pervers'. Comprenez donc : Potts la perverse). Elle se figea. Tony observa la réaction de son assistante, la réaction qu'il avait crainte quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu savoir aussi ?

Le jour où il avait choisi le mot de passe de cet ordinateur, elle était assise près de lui, et travaillait sur son ordinateur. Elle portait ce jour là une jupe crayon très sexy, et des talons aiguilles qui l'avaient excité au plus haut point. Et étant donné qu'il était d'ordinaire le seul à utiliser cet ordinateur, il avait trouvé amusant de choisir cette association de mots. Mais bizarrement, il trouvait la situation beaucoup moins comique en cet instant.

« Pepper, je peux vous expliquer... »

Mais elle n'en avait que faire de ses explications. Arrachant l'ordinateur portable des mains de Tony, elle le referma. Si elle avait osé, elle l'aurait giflé. Mais elle resta digne, se leva, et sans qu'elle décide réellement du comportement à adopter, elle se laissa aller à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Tony était mal à l'aise, et il avait de quoi. Il entendit les fameux mots qu'il avait redoutés quelques instants plus tôt (« _Vous êtes un réel __**dépravé**__, ce mot de passe est totalement __**inapproprié**__, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de le changer au plus vite..._ ». Bon, il n'en eut que deux sur trois, mais c'était déjà pas mal), avant de voir Pepper quitter la pièce précipitamment. Il se consola en reluquant avec délectation les fesses de son assistante qui s'éloignait.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Wow, ça faisait un bout de temps que je ne m'étais pas lancée dans un OS comme celui-ci. Et je dois dire que ça fait du bien de se replonger à fond dans l'écriture! **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et pour une fois on peut dire qu'il y a une morale : ne choisissiez jamais un mot de passe personnel comme Tony a fait, ça peut vous apporter des ennuis ;)**

**Pour le titre de cet OS, c'est bien évidemment un jeu de mots, je pense que vous avez tous saisi. Je pensais au départ à 'Kinky Stark', mais ça aurait gâché la surprise du mot de passe donc j'en ai choisi un autre ^^. Haha, ils ne sont pas mignons à se reluquer chacun de leur côté, sans que l'autre ne soit au courant? ;p**


End file.
